1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to camera modules and, more particularly, to a camera module with enhanced electro-magnetic interference (EMI) shielding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following the development of micro-circuitry and multimedia technology in recent years, digital cameras are now commonly used. Voice-coil motors are usually used for driving lens modules of the camera modules for automatic focus. A voice-coil motor always generates electro-magnetic waves and the electro-magnetic waves may affect proper functioning of other electronic components in the camera module.
What is needed, therefore, is a camera module with enhanced electro-magnetic interference (EMI) shielding.